1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolding brackets intended to be used in pairs or more to support scaffold boards or the like at any required height above the ground such that an operator may perform any desired operation on a vertical wall or other surface.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide a scaffolding bracket which is simple and economic to construct, which is robust and which is simple to erect.
According to the invention there is provided a scaffolding bracket comprising a horizontal member adapted to support scaffold boards or the like and a vertical member connected to the horizontal member and arranged to be located adjacent a vertical surface, the bracket having means mounted thereon for securing the bracket to the vertical surface and coupling means pivotally mounted within the angle formed between the horizontal and vertical members and arranged to receive a scaffold support member.
In one embodiment of the invention, a tubular member is pivoted within the right angle formed between the horizontal and vertical members and a pair of bracing struts extend between the extremities of the horizontal and vertical members opposite the said angle, the pivoted tubular member being arranged to receive a tubular scaffold pole arranged to pass between said pair of bracing struts.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the end of the horizontal member remote from the said right angle, is provided with tubular clamping means to enable a tubular support to be located therein, the support projecting above the level of the horizontal member to form a support for a horizontal guard rail and/or the tubular support extending below the level of the horizontal member to ground level to serve as a stabilising support for the bracket.